


Stung

by AjaysLullaby



Series: Sharp and Glorious [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, a little bit of violence but nothing too graphic or bad, i like to be mean to mirage for my own amusement, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Super heroes and villains are common. A.P.E.X. aims to stop the villains, the Legends being the ones with powers, work with the org to help save the world. Not everything is okay all the time.Elliot "Mirage" Witt and a villain known as the Hornet battle, and nothing goes as planned
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Sharp and Glorious [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540246
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Battle Songs

The staccato beats of explosions rung through the city, rain adding its own tempo to the grey day around them. There was screaming and a lot of crying, mixing in with the cacophony of sound around him. Mirage wanted to just stop and take a breath but he had to keep on his toes, always on guard in a fight. It was particularly jarring when he was to - 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” 

He shot off to left, dodging an incoming missile, conjuring up a decoy that sped off in the opposite direction in an attempt to confuse Hornet, the most recent villain to try something on the city.

Hornet laughed as he lifted his gauntlet clad arm and fired another projectile, this one breaking into two and following each Mirage. A simple and effective way to deal with a pest like him.

But Mirage wasn’t a Legend for nothing, as he dived forwards and used a handspring to launch himself further afar, dodging the ordinacne as he did so. The rubble from the blast pelted him and the screams grew louder. 

He hit the ground running, attempting to lead the villain further into the park and away from as many civilians as possible. “C’mon Horny! There’s gotta be  _ more  _ than that, your fancy gloves don’t frighten me!” He shouted fake-jovially, trying to rile up the foe. 

And it worked, the nickname enraging the man, who was pale, long limbed and tall, with greying hair, dressed up in black and yellow, as per his theme. He had wings sprouting from his back, allowing him to hover in the air.

“You moronic pest! My name is HORNET! Get it right you bumbling buffoon!” The man yelled, shooting off after Mirage, who at this point had created more clones. 

Hornet landed on one with a kick to the head, passing through the illusion, which just smiled and waved. Mirage, meanwhile, was hiding in a small corpse of trees, leaves fallen to the ground, branches bare. It wasn’t much cover, but it was  _ something _ at least. The low wall that surrounded the park was broken in places, rubble and dust settling near the holes, while the ground inside the park was littered with pockmarks and the road on the outside was also broken up, worse than the park.

Mirage took a breath, and concentrated, the light around him bending, rending him invisible to the eye. With that, he scaled the tree, and waited as his little illusions brought Hornet closer to him, patient as a saint. 

Eventually the man was lead close enough for Mirage to take a fortifying breath and  _ leap _ off his perch, punching the other straight in the jaw and sending them both to the ground. He landed in a roll, while the Hornet landed in a heap. 

Pushing himself up Mirage cautiously approached the man, reaching out and rolling him over with his foot. 

The Hornet snarled and threw out what looked to be barbs, and Mirage knew he was in for a bad time; two of them landing while the rest missed as he stumbled backwards. The barbs stung a bit, and then began to itch. Shrugging it off, Mirage leaped again at the man who was now standing, wings flat against his back, arms up and ready.

He swung, and the Hornet dodged, lashing out with a foot that he barely ducked under, before retaliating with a leg sweep that was simply jumped over. The Hornet tossed a punch, leaning into it, and Mirage took the hit to the chest in order to score an uppercut, which paid off. 

The Hornet fell backwards, and Mirage kicked him in the chest, hoping to finish this quickly; he didn’t know how long his backup would be and he really just wanted to go home and shower. 

He stepped forward as the Hornet crossed his arms to defend against the next punch, but the defense was weak. He was only an old man after all. The Hornet fought with gizmos and gadgets and smarts, not brawling like they were right now.

And then the barbs began to  _ burn _ . And it was all he could do to breathe and stay upright, the burning spreading and causing him to curl over. His hands tore at his chest, ripping the barb out and taking more flesh with them, his injuries now bleeding freely and open to the air. His knees hit the ground and his goggles fogged up, tears causing it. Mirage gasped for breath, and the Hornet just laughed from his place on the ground in front of the Legend.

“Good luck with that poison of mine. Soon enough it’ll spread and you’ll know nothing but pain. It won’t kill you, but you  _ will _ wish it had. Goodbye for now, pest,” he said as he pushed himself up, wings buzzing to life and lifting the man off the ground. He flew up, and out of Mirages sight, and it took everything he had to just  _ stay upright _ .

It hurt so bad, like there was an itch under his skin that bloomed into a burning, like being stung by a bee but everywhere. Fitting, for the man named Hornet, really.

Eventually he fell, landing on his side and curling up, wishing the pain would stop; wishing that someone, anyone would help him. But no one came, and he could take the pain no longer. Elliot “Mirage” Witt weaped in pain, silent suffering and fell unconscious in the middle of the battle ground he had helped create.


	2. Antidotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niroshen is a hc name for bloodhound jsyk

_ “He’s going to live…” _

_ “...about the poison…” _

_ “Stay with...Mirage...leave me...” _

His head rung, shaking in his ears like no one’s business. All he could do was try to grasp onto consciousness, it running through metaphysical fingers like sand and water, flowing away from him. He faded again, the burning making it hard to stay.

Ajay cursed, doing her best to heal the damage done by the poison. It looked like it targeted nerves and sent them a pain response, agaitating the body and constantly making them feel like they were burning. It was potent, and could send the recipient into shock if a high enough dose was delivered. Elliot had taken  _ three _ darts, triple the dosage. He wouldn't be okay for a long time.

"Ajay, you're working yourself ragged. I know you're worried but there's not much you can do. You said that  _ yourself _ . So come get some food with Nat and I. The regular doctors can monitor him and let you know if anything changes." Renee was ever the voice of reason to her frenetic energy. 

She rubbed a hand down her face, "Okay fine. Octavio is gunna be upset when he gets back." She shrugged out of her lab coat and hung it up, "They wanted ta tell him while he was on a mission but I told them they were insane. He's gunna hate me, I'm tellin ya Renee."

Renne wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder and guided her out of the room, through the medical ward to Natalie, who was waiting by the door.

"Hello, Ajay," she said quietly, taking Rennes free hand and walking with them.

They took up the hallway but none cared. One of their own was hurt, and there was nothing they could do. It was always like this when someone got seriously injured. That was because it happened so infrequently, that it was warranted. 

"Hi Nat. How are ya?" 

"Tired, but okay. Keeping track of Octavio's progress. He should be done soon and heading home. My calculations show it should be maybe another two hours before he makes it home."

"Thank ya, Nat." She smiled tiredly at the girl.

They were all tired. Tired, worried, anxious. It was a poison she'd never come across before. So she didn't have an antidote, and making one was going to take her a while. The chemical composition was something new to her, something she was having trouble with. It worried her.

"Stop thinking. I can see the smoke pouring out of your ears." Renee was quick to disabuse her of the track of thought she had been traveling down. 

She nodded and broke from the couple as they came to the mess hall, going to find food. Gibraltar and Niroshen were sat together, Anita was in a corner by herself, and Pathfinder was nowhere to be seen. She knew Crypto was busy hunting down any info on the Hornet and his poisons.

Ajay grabbed some fruit and a bowl of pasta with meat sauce, heading to the table that now held Gibraltar, her partner, and the two she had come in with.

"Scoot yaself ova, Niro."

Her partner glanced at her and slid over, making soace between them and Renee, who glaced at her in worry.

She gave the woman a strained smile and slipped into the small space created.

Niroshen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I am sure all will be well, Ajay. Eat and gain strength. We will be here for you," they spoke softly, eyes hidden behind shades focused on her.

"Thank ya, love." She leaned into them slightly before turning to her food and trying to eat at least a little. 

All she wanted was to be back in the medlab trying to crack the poison and save Elliot. She knew, realistically, that he would probably be okay. That he'd just need a lot of rest and recuperation once he came back to the land of the living. But then, how much damage would be left when it was through with him?

With that thought in mind she shoveled food into her mouth, determined to finish and be back on her way to Elliot to help as best she could.

"Ajay. Slow down before you choke," Niroshen said quietly.

She swallowed, looking at the half full bowl. She felt like she couldn't really eat anymore. Her nervous amd  _ itch _ to go help Elliot was overpowering.

"I'm done, Niro. I need to get back to Elliot before Octavio gets back."

"I understand. I will walk you back."

No one had really spoken the entire time, quiet looks and shadowed eyes haunting them all.

"Aye, girlie," Gibraltar started, "you can do this. Make us proud."

She gave a firm nod, "I will."

Grabbing her partner's hand, she led the way out into the lobby, heading for the hallway across.

"You will figure this out, my love."

"I hope yuh right, Niro."

They let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, and she melted into them as they walked. She was so one track she didn't notice him until he was in front of her. 

"Amiga! Everyone is so down, what happened? I leave for two days and the party dies huh?"

Ajay froze, eyes snapping to Octavio, who was home  _ early _ . She couldn't do this.

"I have ta go. Niro…" 

They nodded and pushed her gently in the direction of the medlab. Ajay flashed them a small smile before walking quickly off, tail between her legs.

"Ajay? Niro, what the hell's going on?"

"Come, let us get some food and I will tell you."

"Fine, but let's hurry. I want to surprise Elliot."

She cringed at that, rounding the corner and breaking out into a light jog. The medlab was in sight. She sighed and slowed down reaching for the door.

"You  _ told _ them to not tell me. Why? Ajay I should have  _ been _ here. Dios mío, he's my  _ boyfriend _ Ajay. What gives you the right?"

She froze, shoulders hunching in for a secind before straightening.

"Octavio...you had a mission. It needed to be done. And I need the space to work out what to do. Not you hovering around bothering me constantly. If you want to visit him, you can for a bit. But i need quiet. I need peace to work."

She didn't face him. She just spoke and opened the door, letting him trail her.

"Fuck the mission, Ajay!"

She whirled on him, "I said  _ quiet _ . So you're going to shut up and let me work. He will be  _ fine _ even without an antidote, but I am  _ trying to find one _ . And I can't  _ do that  _ if you're hovering and yelling. This is a  _ medical ward _ . Shut the fuck up and go visit him. Room 203," she finished, turning back around and heading to the lab. She had work to do.

He gave a sigh, and wandered off, shoulders slumped. "Whatever," he muttered.

She ignored him, working on the antidote. She had to figure this out. She  _ would _ figure this out


End file.
